U.S. Pat. No. 7,174,742 discloses a device and method for the recovery of refrigerant from a refrigeration system using a refrigerant recovery and reclamation apparatus. The method uses weighing scales to monitor the weight of the refrigerant recovered. The weight of the refrigerant recovered in the refrigerant storage tank 18 is measured after the recovery of the refrigerant.